


Desperation

by JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Even though they’re supposed to be quiet lol, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Let’s pretend Harriet has horrible hearing, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, So Much Dirty Talk, Spit As Lube, Top!Qrow, Topping from the Bottom, Touch-starved Qrow, bottom!Clover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite/pseuds/JustSomeoneWhoLikesToWrite
Summary: Qrow and Clover are tired of getting interrupted mid-coitus.Or a.k.a They fuck in the back of the van after a mission.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	Desperation

Qrow’s semblance has a habit of interrupting them when they’re about to fuck.

A table leg breaking when Clover has Qrow bent over it, an alarm going off just as Qrow slides his cock down Clover’s throat. A knock on the door when their sitting on a couch, rubbing slow and hard circles into each other.

So, it’s a bad idea, a really _really_ bad idea for them to be laid out in the back of the van, cargo boxes the only thing hiding them from view. Clover has one hand over Qrow’s mouth and the other on his clothed thigh, hitching his leg up to press their hips together.

(It’s a long time coming really, Qrow thinks, to get to this point. Too many what-ifs and almosts, memories of burning kisses and trembling fingers that linger for days.

The sensation of too much and not enough crawling across his body, desire humming under his skin like blood.)

Clover roughly grinds against him and Qrow chokes on a gasp, can feel the hard line of his cock even through the barrier of his pants. Clover is mouthing at his jaw, panting out cut-off gasps and muffled groans into his skin and Qrow arches into him, tries to bring them closer.

“You’re so _beautiful_ , Qrow,” Clover whispers, right in his ear and Qrow’s hips jerk, his fingers digging into Clover’s arms as he tries to hold in his whine, “Been thinking about this all day, about having you all to myself. Wanna _fuck_ you- wanna fuck you so _bad_.” _  
_

Qrow has to close his eyes at that, panting through his nose and he feels Clover move away, the rustle of clothing. When he opens his eyes again, Clover has his pants unbuttoned and pushed down to his thighs, his cock hard and straining against his stomach. His pupils are so blown there’s only a sliver of green and Qrow has to swallow against the saliva gathering in his mouth.

(Qrow can never get tired of looking at Clover. At his prominent jaw and bottomless sea-foam eyes, the way the veins in his thick arms bulge whenever they flex.

How his eyes crinkle at the corners when he’s utterly content, smile brighter than the sun itself.)

And Clover is sending that smile at him right now, expression soft as he lifts his hand from Qrow’s mouth, leaning down to kiss him. It’s open-mouthed and tender and Clover trails his fingers across Qrow’s neck, sweeps over his chest and further _downdowndown_ until he’s at the top of Qrow’s pants. He catches Qrow’s gasp with his mouth when he tugs down the zipper and puts his hand inside his boxers, pulling out his dick.

He gives it a few pumps and Qrow tosses his head back with a bitten-off moan, hips stuttering up into Clover’s hand. Qrow’s dripping precum and Clover uses it to make each stroke slick, tires running over gravel hiding the sound of flesh sliding together. Sweat clings to Clover’s forehead as he leans forward, laying his forearm next to Qrow’s head.

“Wish I could hear you,” he rumbles, twists his hand on an upstroke and Qrow’s toes curl, threading his fingers in Clover’s hair, “You always sound so _good_ for me, sweetheart, can’t get enough of your voice. Perfect- you’re _perfect_.”

He can’t quite hide his whine at that and Clover _growls_ , snagging onto Qrow’s bottom lip with his teeth. Clover pushes himself up, shifts his hips and _oh_ , Qrow can feel his dick against him, pulsing in time with his heartbeat. He’s wrapping his hand around both of their cocks now, pressing them together and Qrow trembles. Clover closes his eyes with a sharp exhale, takes a moment to gather himself. Flexes his fingers and starts _moving_.

He’s slowly thrusting his hips, fucking into his hand and against Qrow and the hot slide of their flesh has him nearly quaking. Qrow’s chest moves with harsh breaths, eyebrows drawn low and sweat running down his face as he looks up at Clover, eyes nearly black. Clover can’t help hunching over, swallowing Qrow’s pants with his mouth.

“I need you, Qrow. _Right now_ ,” he mumbles against Qrow’s lips, still rocking against him, “Needed you the moment I saw you. Gonna fuck you so hard you can’t think straight.”

And Qrow lets out a half-laugh half-groan, a little delirious.

“ _Shit_ , I can’t- If you-“ he whispers, can’t think straight with how Clover’s rutting on top of him, “ _Clover_ , I want it so bad, you have no idea, but- I’m telling you right now lucky charm, I won’t be able to stay quiet if you put your cock in me. And I don’t feel like giving your teammate over there front-row seats to the show.”

Clover chuckles lowly at that, slowly letting go of their dicks. Qrow bites his lip to muffle his whimper, hips canting up.

“It’s a good thing I wasn’t planning on doing that then,” Clover says simply, eyes lidded as he lays a hand on Qrow’s chest, “I was going to ride you into the floor.”

A curse punches out of Qrow, uncontrollable and loud.

“Hey, you guys okay back there?” a sudden voice calls out, causing them both to freeze, holding their breath.

“....Guys?”

Clover’s the first to move, leaning back from Qrow to get some space.

“Oh, it’s nothing Harriet,” he finally calls back, heart pounding in his ears as he tries to keep his voice unaffected, “Qrow just lost at cards. _Again_.” _  
_

Harriet laughs and Clover takes the opportunity to sit back, try to slide the rest of his pants off. It’s a bit of a struggle in his current position so Qrow pushes him flat on his back, amusement in his eyes as he grips Clover’s hips.

“We have about 45 more minutes,” Harriet says, but Clover’s only focus is on how slowly Qrow tugs off his pants and boxers, running his hands down his legs, “So, I wouldn’t get so cocky, Cap’n.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Qrow replies and his voice is absolutely _filthy_ , gritty low tones that almost sound like a threat, wrapping a hand around Clover’s cock with a smirk, “I have a feeling I’m about to get _lucky_.”

Clover chokes on a laugh at that, thighs jolting.

“That joke was _terrible_ ,” he groans even though he’s smiling, rolling his hips into each of Qrow’s unhurried strokes.

Qrow puts on a faux-offended look, lays his free hand to his chest. Clover shivers at the pleasant ridges Qrow’s rings make against his shaft.

“And here I thought you liked me because of my witticisms,” Qrow sighs and Clover rolls his eyes fondly, moving to loosely wrap his legs around Qrow’s hips.

“I like everything about you Qrow,” Clover easily admits, watches in breathless amusement at how a flush crawls up Qrow’s chest and neck, “But, I’d like you even _more_ if you put your fingers in me already.”

“Bossy,” Qrow quips, but he obediently lets go of Clover’s dick to slip off his rings, laying them on a nearby cargo box.

“But you always look so _good_ when you follow my orders, baby,” Clover growls and Qrow shivers, dick twitching as Clover sends him a lopsided smile, “Absolutely _breathtaking_. Wanna see how pretty you are when you open me up for your cock.”

Qrow sharply inhales at that and slides down his body, gripping the back of Clover’s thighs to lift his hips up. Clover bites his lip as Qrow grabs his ass, spreading his cheeks and exposing his twitching hole.

“Gonna get you nice and wide for me, lucky charm. Have you all stretched out around my fingers,” Qrow mumbles, and then he stops, face shifting into something mischievous as he lewdly raises three fingers up, tucking his pinky under his thumb to make it into a salute, “ _Scout’s Honor_.”

Clover’s laugh dissolves into a bitten-off moan as Qrow licks a long wet stripe across his asshole, nosing at his balls. He mouths at the rim, tongue messy to get Clover all wet and Qrow quietly groans into it, loves how Clover tastes. _  
_

_“That’s it_ darling, doing such a good job, just _look_ at you,” Clover whispers, panting at the gritty scratch of Qrow’s beard across his cheeks and hole, slowly jacking his cock as he rocks into his face, “So _sweet_. Sweeter than fucking candy. _Fuck_ \- looking like you belong there, right between my legs.”

Qrow’s hips jerk, desperate for friction. He comes up for air and pulls at both sides of Clover’s rim with his thumbs, has to hold in his growl when he sees the soft pink of Clover’s insides. Gathers salvia in his mouth and spits directly into Clover’s hole, his tongue following as he dives back in for more.

“ _God_ , I love your mouth,” Clover says, trembling at how Qrow fucks him open with his tongue, making his hole all soft and sloppy as he licks into him, “It’s like it was made just for _me,_ just for me to fuck myself on. _Shit_ \- put your fingers in me, Qrow.”

Qrow pulls back, chest heaving and dick so hard he fucking _aches_. He sucks his fingers into his lips, keeps his mouth pliant and loose to let the saliva build, tonguing at the spaces between. Clover watches with his lip caught amidst his teeth, circling at the head of his cock.

Qrow lets go of his slick digits and trails them down Clover’s crack, rubbing at his entrance. He gently pushes at his rim with a finger and it goes in easy, Clover’s thighs shaking as he grips at Qrow’s head, his hole quivering around Qrow’s finger like he’s never wanted anything else in his life. Qrow starts to pump and Clover drags him up by the hair to kiss him, open-mouthed and dirty.

“Fuck- just _look_ at you, pretty as a picture,” Clover pants against Qrow’s mouth and Qrow’s gasp is low but sharp, pressing his cock into Clover’s hip, “So goddamn _desperate_ for me. Makes me wanna _ruin_ you, take what’s fucking _mine_. _God_ \- could never get tired of you.”

“ _Clover_ \- I _can’t_ -“ Qrow chokes out, feeling like he’s about to burst out of skin as he adds another finger into Clover, trembling as Clover arches his back into it with a muffled moan, “ _Need_ you- _need to be inside you_. Feel so _good_ inside, so fucking _soft_ and _tight_. _Please_ -“ _  
_

_“Another finger_ ,” Clover spits, jerking his cock with earnest now, fast and brutal strokes that have his toes curling, grinding into the burning stretch of Qrow’s outspread fingers, “I can take it, just- Fucking _give it to me_. _”_

And Qrow _does_ , pushing in a third and last digit and Clover’s eyes roll in the back of his head, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth to catch the sounds. Qrow pulls back to watch him with eyes so blown that they look black, sweat curving the tips of his bangs as he twists his wrist and gently scissors his fingers, driving in deep to the knuckle.

Clover is just a sight to behold, head thrown back and chest shuddering as rolls his hips into Qrow’s hand, shirt rucked up to expose his quivering stomach. Qrow licks his lips and pulls back his hand a little, bends his fingers. He brushes Clover’s prostate and Clover shoots up, letting go of his dick to grab at Qrow’s wrist. Qrow’s about to speak but Clover is already kissing him, pushing his back against a nearby stack of cargo boxes with a growl.

Qrow’s mouth goes dry as Clover straddles him, feeling light-headed as Clover raises a hand up to his mouth to lick at his palm. Strokes Qrow’s dick with it when it’s all wet, saliva mixed with precum making his shaft all slippery and Qrow’s eyelids flutter at the slick slide of Clover’s fingers.

Clover raises up to his knees as he covers Qrow’s mouth with his dry hand, firmly gripping Qrow’s cock to press the fat head against his asshole. Looks into Qrow’s eyes with an intensity that’s almost palpable as he _sinks_ down, slowly taking in Qrow’s cock. Qrow’s groan is almost violent enough to break the barrier of Clover’s hand and Clover pushes harder against Qrow’s lips, trembling as he bottoms out.

“Gotta be quiet, baby, gotta-“ Clover gasps, choking on a whimper that has Qrow’s toes curling, grabbing at Clover’s circling hips with a bruising grip, “ _Fuck_ \- can you do that sweetheart?”

Qrow tosses his head back at that but his whine is low and hidden, hands spasming at the effort to not make a sound. Clover threads his fingers into Qrow’s hair as he leans forward, burying his head into Qrow’s neck. They’re so _close_ , nearly melting into each other as Clover rocks his hips up and down, muffles his moans into Qrow’s skin.

They lose themselves to the rhythm, the heat of it, pleasure like sparks underneath their skin. Qrow’s hips stutter up when Clover clenches on the way down and they both sharply inhale, Clover bracing a hand against the boxes behind Qrow as he leans back, starts fucking Qrow now with merciless drops. Qrow mindlessly grips at Clover’s waist, caresses up his spine. Pants heavily through his nose and across Clover’s hand as sweat runs down his temple.

(Clover is stunning like this, Qrow thinks. Taking what he wants with eyebrows drawn low and teeth bared, leaving Qrow breathless in his wake. Clover is completely in his element, fierce and in control and _all-encompassing_ , threatening to swallow Qrow alive.

And Qrow would happily let him, would give Clover the knife to carve in his claim.)

Qrow’s thighs are shaking now as the pleasure mounts and he can’t help squeezing his eyes shut, letting out tiny whines that catch in his throat. Clover leans forward and dips his head, grazes each eyelid with his lips.

“You gonna cum, gorgeous?” Clover pants and Qrow frantically nods, nearly sobbing as Clover bears down and _grinds_ , “ _God_ \- you’re fucking _beautiful_ \- absolutely _stunning._ Mine- _fuck_ \- you’re fucking _mine_.”

Clover clenches again and that’s all it takes for Qrow to tip over the edge, gripping at Clover’s ass as he shakily rolls his hips. Clover lets him ride it out before he quickly leans back, bracing a hand on Qrow’s knee as he fists his cock. His strokes are fast and sloppy, his cock absolutely _dripping_ as he twists his hand around the head.

“ _Qro_ -“ he chokes out, a plea and a warning and Qrow hastily covers Clover’s mouth, just as he arches his back and shoots his load. Qrow watches in awe as it hits his stomach and a bit of his chest.

Clover unsteadily lifts up on his knees as he catches his breath, lets Qrow’s softening dick slip out of him with a shiver. Threads his fingers in Qrow’s hair as he goes in for a kiss.

“Been wanting to do that for awhile, lucky charm,” Qrow mumbles against Clover’s lips, an admission, and Clover’s eyes crease at the corners as he quietly laughs.

“You and me both, handsome,” Clover says, tone soft as he pulls back, one side of his mouth curled into a smile, “I don’t think I can ever stop wanting you, Qrow.”

Qrow flushes at that and Clover is about to kiss him again when the van abruptly jerks, jolting the two of them.

“Shit!” Harriet curses and they both freeze, “I think we just got a flat tire.”

“....And there it is,” Qrow groans, knocking the back of his head against the cargo boxes.

Clover just pats Qrow’s shoulder as he shuffles off him, flicking his lucky pin with a smirk.

(He happens to find spare clothes in the boxes behind him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a smut challenge on a Discord! I got: Getting Caught(sex).
> 
> Also, Talkative Dom!Clover is my favorite.


End file.
